Sad Movies Always Make Me Cry
by Viceroy
Summary: Zero finds out he's been lied to.


Sad Movies Always Make Me Cry

  
  
  
  


"Ooomph!!" Cain grunted as he was bowled over by a running...........wall?

"Huh...oh Sorry Dr. Cain" The wall, or rather a tall red armored reploid said, picking up some of the doctor's papers.

"Zero!!" Cain snapped, a little annoyed " have you forgotten your not to run in the halls?"

"No sir!" The blonde haired robot replied, dusting himself off.

"Now I know something's up. Your being polite" Dr. Cain raised an eyebrow.

Zero nodded smiling " Yes this!!" He held up a piece of paper to Cain's face.

"Ah the new movie...I heard it was supposed to be very good" Cain laughed as he watched the sparkle in Zero's eyes.

"I'll say, I've been waiting to see it for months. I can't wait. I'm gonna have the best time of my life. I just gotta grab X!!" Zero exclaimed.

"Well have fun!" Cain called to him.

"No problem, this will be a night to remember!!!!" Zero laughed turning the corner.

  
  


****************

  
  


Zero bounded down the hall. "This is gonna be great!!" He and X had been dying to see this movie and now "It's here, it's finally here. And who better to see the best movie with than a best friend!!!" he did a cartwheel in the hall way knocking out one of the lamps. "Oops....ahem" he coughed attempting to compose himself somewhat before reaching X's room. He was almost sensible when he got there, however he couldn't keep the bounce out of his step.

"Boy this is gonna be great I bet X forgot about it by now." Zero laughed knocking on his friend's door "Ha ha, won't this be a surprise!!

  
  


****************

  
  


"What!!!" Zero stared at X in disbelief.

"I have to work tonight Zero," X sighed unenthusiastically.

"But....but..no...can't you switch the shift with someone....use a sick day!...X come on!!!" Zero protested.

"Zero look I'm sorry, we can go tomorrow or Saturday alright?" X said pushing him backwards.

"Bu.." 

"Look I gotta go, bye Zero" X said shutting the door in Zero's face.

"Ya...well.....ok X.............bye" He turned and walk slowly down the hall.

  
  


****************

  
  


"Is that everything?" The clerk at the stand asked.

"Un...yes" Zero said snapping back to reality.

"That will be eight sixty, enjoy the show" the clerk smiled handing him his change. 

"Thanks" he said , making his way through the crowd from the popcorn stand.

He'd decided to go see the show anyway, with or without X. "I can always watch it again with him and just pretend to be surprised" He thought.

Zero made his way into the theater, taking a seat down in the 5th row. He sat quietly munching his popcorn and waiting for the show to start. The lights when off and the movie started to begin.

Zero snicked as he heard some poor dope stud his toe trying to find a seat in the dark. The figure walked in front of his field of view still looking.

"God why can't people be on time" Zero huffed trying to see past the figure to catch the previews when another figure joined him. 

"Over here hun" the male voice called. 

"Hold on" A female one answered.

Zero, nearly choked on the mouthful of popcorn he'd been eating. "X.....Iris....?"

  
  


He said he had to work so I went to the show alone.

They turned off the lights and they turned the projector on.

And just as the new previews started to begin

I saw my darling and my best friend walk in.

  
  


The screen went bright for a moment and he could clearly see X in the light from it.

Zero's popcorn fell from his grasp, dumping across the floor.

"Hey there's a seat" X said pointing almost directly at Zero. The screen went dark again as they shoved past a few other viewers to get their seats.

Zero wriggled down in his chair, begging that they wouldn't see him, he shut his eyes as he heard X's foot falls come alarmingly close. Nothing. Zero slowly sat back up.

"Oh man" he bit his lip. X and Iris obviously hadn't seen him. They had sat right in front of him.

"What's going on?" Zero thought "X told me he had to work.....now he's here with.....Iris?" he felt his throat tighten "No!!...X wouldn't do that......I..Iris wouldn't do that!!!" He tried to swallow the cold hard lump in his throat "there must be some other explanation, maybe X needed to talk with her privately...or..or Iris is just being nice and asked X to the movie. Yes that's gotta be it!!!!. X forgot he was going with me when Iris asked so he pretended he had to work!!!!" Zero stubbornly told himself. "X is my best friend and Iris is my girlfriend they would never hurt me!!!"

He watched with a sinking heart as the two robots, whispered something to each other, then as X leaned over and kissed her.

On the screen the small quicky cartoon played, causing X and Iris to break their kiss and laugh along with the other members of the audience . The laughter in theater was loud enough to drown out the small sobs , behind them, as Zero , realizing the truth ,bit his lip and started to cry.

  
  


Though I was sitting there they didn't see.

And so they sat right down in front of me.

When he kissed her lips I almost died.

And in the middle of the quicky cartoon I started to cry.

  
  
  
  


The screen went dark again a moment before the intro began with plenty of special effects and loud music. The crowd whooped and screamed their approval. In all the chaos however no one seemed to notice a blonde haired boy , with tears on his cheeks, sneak out of the theater.

Zero wept as he trudged home, thankful the roads weren't to busy with staring faces.

He couldn't stay to see the movie. Not now. Not ever. That movie would always remind him of.....them. He felt sick thinking about what had happened. He'd been betrayed by the only people he had let care about him. "X...how could you do that to me?. .....you lied to me........Iris lied to me!!!!" Zero kicked a pop can up the drive,"why does everybody have to hurt me?" he sobbed pushing open the door.

  
  


*****************

  
  


Dr. Cain smiled quite pleased with himself. He'd finished his paper work on time for once. And was looking forward to heading home early.

He was heading past the training room when he looked in and saw Zero. The reploid was still in street clothes, and for some reason ..kick-boxing the air.

"Zero?"

The crimson hunter, gave no acknowledgment, merely speeding up his jabs.

"Zero!!!!!" Cain shouted.

Zero stood with his back to the old man "Yes" he sighed.

Cain walked around to face the boy. He noticed tears glistening on Zero's cheeks.

"Zero, what's wrong?" he asked " I thought you were going to that movie"

"un...ya..I..I did" Zero said

"Why are you crying?" 

Zero headed towards the door and he shrugged "sad movies make me cry" with that

he turned on his heel and dashed to the lift.

Cain watched the lift go, somewhat puzzled. "That's odd" he said walking to the exit " I could have sworn the movie was a comedy "

  
  


So I got up and slowly walked back home.

Cain saw the tears, and he said to me, what's wrong.

And so to keep from telling him a lie.

I just said sad movies, make me cry.

  
  


Zero sat on the balcony of his room, looking out at the moon.

"Sad movies........ make.... me ......cry"

  
  


  
  


The song

Sad movies is by: Sue Thompson

  
  
  
  


END?


End file.
